


I Just Want to be by Your Side

by social_reject



Series: Drifting [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a promise to fulfill, a soulmate to keep safe, and a new set of enemies to dodge. Luke has set course for 'home' with his soulmate Ashton by his side, his life seemingly in order, but the calm always comes before the storm. Now Luke must keep his head above the surface as he endures the tides.<br/>Or: A 19!19 AU, Luke is still a pirate but Ashton is finally in acceptance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to be by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't call this an official sequel- I'd call it an interlude between the last time lapse in the first of this series. If I were to write a sequel it would be much longer with a fresh plot line (which I'm thinking about doing). These are just some loose ends that needed to be tied up (at least in my mind). Enjoy :)

Luke stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, softly closing his cabin door behind him. He didn’t know how he could have forgotten his compass, such an important thing to a sailor, and yet it had been left behind. He scoped out the deck for Ashton, not seeing him but rather sensing that he was near. Everything in his body seemed to know that he couldn’t be too far off, the easiness that carried him through every step, the way the ocean surrounding him looked twice as vivid, each little rip magnified.

“Guess who?” Ashton’s voice asked, his familiar hands placed over Luke’s eyes from behind.

Luke bit back a laugh as he answered, “Um… Luke?”

Ashton giggled as he removed his hands from Luke’s face, Luke immediately spinning to face him, entangling their hands together, his compass caught between their grasps.

“You’re really bad at that game,” Ashton teased as Luke grinned.

“I’ll always know it’s you,” Luke responded, his gaze drifting to Ashton’s lips, his soulmate _knowing_ Luke was hoping for a kiss.

Ashton stood on his tiptoes and pecked Luke softly before responding, “Where to, Captain?”

“Wherever we want,” Luke responded softly, inching just a bit closer to Ashton, their bodies firmly pressed together, not even the wind able to drift through them.

“How about, home?” Ashton asked; hope filling the question, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Luke smiled and nodded, knowing that Ashton had some unfinished business to attend to. Once Ashton had cracked the lid on his past to Luke it didn’t take long for the rest to come tumbling out. Luke would sail to the ends of the earth to make sure Ashton was happy. Ashton ran his fingers over the branding on Luke’s wrist, tingles running up his arm at the contact. Ashton had become somewhat mesmerized by the branding, Luke noticing his eyes on it often, and while that would usually make him self-conscious, he knew Ashton would never look at it with anything less than admiration.

 _“It means you’re tough,”_ Ashton had once said when Luke asked what his fascination with it was. _“It means you made your own way no matter the circumstances. It makes you special.”_

Luke had never thought of it that way in the three years it had been burned into his skin, but the way Ashton said it, made him believe it wholly. He’d always felt it was degrading, writing him off to something as trivial and ‘threatening’ as a _pirate_. The word filled with scorn and disgust anytime someone said it. He was just trying to keep his head above the surface with every new wave his life brought him.

“Home sounds nice,” Luke said, knowing Ashton was yearning for something as simple as that. In honesty, Luke already felt at home with Ashton by his side, his loyal crew aboard, and his ship under his feet, but also knew Ashton needed to go back, and with winter approaching, he couldn’t think of a better place to spend it than where Ashton was happy. Luke was sure he would be home wherever Ashton was.

“Then let’s set course,” Ashton concluded, pulling their hands up that still held onto the compass. Luke smiled fondly and nodded.

*

A few storms had passed them on their way, the ship taking a major toll, they’d need a new ship sooner rather than later. Luke knew he’d need to dock before getting Ashton all the way home, the boat in no condition to make it all the way back. He set course to the nearest docking port, a few days’ time needed to get there. Ashton understood the predicament, but Luke could feel how anxious he was to be home.

They sat impossibly close to each other during dinner, the crew restless yet overtired from all the extra hours they’d had to put in to manage the ship during the storms. Michael and Calum sat across from them this time, their usual seats beside them filled by Ashley and an extra crew member who held no relevance to Luke’s personal life.

“I just can’t wait to dock, I’ve been going stir crazy,” Calum complained, leaning even more into Michael’s side, Michael nuzzling into the affection.

“Just don’t get stabbed without me, okay?” Michael asked a little exasperated.

Calum laughed and replied dryly, “I promise to only get stabbed _with_ you.”

“That’s the spirit,” Michael quipped, not missing a beat.

Luke turned away from the new affection session they seemed to be caught up in, his new angle giving him an eyeful of Ashton. His hair was bit longer than when he had boarded the ship, his skin more sun kissed, his eyes holding even more beauty, which seemed impossible upon first impression. Ashton turned to look at Luke as he felt his stare, a smile already in place when they met gazes.

Luke was already done his meal but waited for Ashton to finish, content to stare to at him. He ran his fingers first up and down Ashton’s bare arms, which seemed to be getting more toned as time wore on, and then let them wander lower, circling around his waist until finally he came to a stop. Luke rested his head on Ashton’s shoulder, every inch of their bodies perfectly befitted to the other.

Ashton soon finished his meal, he and Luke excusing themselves from the galley, leaving behind Ashley, Calum and Michael. They made a quick stop at the wheel, Luke making a tiny adjustment for their set course, Ashton standing behind him, just barely able to see over his shoulder.

“You know, I never did ask why you boarded the ship in the first place,” Ashton said, startling Luke out of his own thoughts.

Luke turned once the wheel was set, he looked down at Ashton, his hand coming up to cup his chin, his thumb running softly against his jaw, then replied, “It’s really not an interesting story.”

“If it’s about you, I’m sure it will hold my interest,” Ashton responded, his eyes gleaming with the hope that Luke would open up to him.

Luke nodded, he understood Ashton’s desire to know everything about his past, he felt the same way about Ashton, each new little thing learned about each other a shiny gold coin in an ever filling treasure chest.

“I just wanted a new start, I’d lived with my family my whole life but I needed something more. They were very supportive of my decision to set out to find that something, but could offer me very little other than moral support. I saw a crew being assembled one day, I jumped in line, I didn’t know where the boat was headed but I knew I needed to take a chance, so I did. And now here I am, standing with that something more I’ve always needed.”

Ashton blushed at Luke’s words and ducked his face into his chest, Luke’s arms wrapping around his waist not only protectively, but affectionately.

“You’re my something more too,” Ashton said, his words muffled as his face was still buried in Luke’s chest.

“Oh no, not you, I was talking about my boat,” Luke laughed, Ashton pulling away with an annoyed smirk.

“You better be careful there Captain or I might just form a mutiny against you,” Ashton threatened jokingly, making Luke laugh harder. “I’ll make it _my_ boat.”

*

Luke awoke before Ashton the morning they would be able to dock; he lifted himself onto his elbow, his head supported by his hand as he stared at Ashton. The morning sun left a glow around his soulmate, his features soft and warm. Luke ghosted his hand up Ashton’s side, not touching but remembering every little inch of his body, every second of the moment he was in. Ashton turned over still half asleep, his eyes open only a smidge against the morning light.

“Good morning, bed hog,” Ashton mumbled, a smile dazedly making its way to turn up the corners of his mouth.

“Good morning, blanket thief,” Luke greeted right back, his heart filling with happiness at the stupid nickname exchange.

Luke could tell that Ashton knew he was staring, but he didn’t look away, because Ashton was content to meet his gaze and stare right back. The way Ashton’s eyes took hold of Luke left him speechless, the outside world was on pause as they drank in the moment. Luke couldn’t help it when he reached out to caress Ashton’s face; it was his favorite thing to do. Ashton’s hand automatically made its way up to Luke’s wrist, running soft fingers over the branding once more. 

Whisperingly soft and filled with meaning Ashton said for the first time, “I love you.”

Luke’s heart reached new heights as it took flight with happiness. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ashton’s forehead, letting his lips linger as he replied, “I love you.”

Ashton smiled sleepily and tugged Luke closer, “I really, _really_ , love you.”

*

They docked during mid-morning, the ship written off to irreparable damage by Luke’s only trusted ship builder, their business transactions built around confidentiality. The ship builder, Jon, would keep Luke’s whereabouts a secret, and in return Luke would pay him in kind. The boat Jon had for Luke would not be ready until the next day, so the crew dispersed around their new surroundings, gaining their land legs quite quickly.

Luke swept Ashton off to his most favorite local attractions, the rest of their day spent with held hands, mesmerized eyes, and sweet exchanges of words. Luke had docked here a few times before, mostly for trades and ship repairs, but this trip felt more for leisure as he and Ashton strolled hand in hand along the busy streets. The day was wearing thin as the sun lowered itself from the sky’s embrace, night a welcomed guest.

Luke led Ashton to a small Inn, one where he used an alias, apparently the law more notorious for catching up to branded pirates, Luke sure to keep his sleeve down. Ashton kept himself tucked behind Luke as the exchange went on, Luke feeling the warmth radiate off of Ashton and onto his back. Once a few gold coins were exchanged for a room Luke reached behind and grabbed hold of Ashton’s hand once more, loving how his smaller hands were easily enveloped, how it made him feel taken care of for a change.

Ashton had that effect on him, made him feel like everything was okay in the world and that he’d never let him fall. He felt taken care of in Ashton’s embraces, at home by his side, loved with every glance. They made their way up a few floors and into their room, being greeted by a huge four poster bed sat in the center of the room. Luke was first to drop his things and fling himself on the bed, Ashton following after shortly, their bodies colliding and molding together automatically. Luke’s arms wrapped around Ashton’s waist, Ashton supporting most of his weight on his hands as he looked down at Luke through his loose curls.

Ashton leaned down, their lips colliding sloppily yet beautifully, their hands roaming uncharted horizons, their feelings intense and explosive as they discovered each other in new ways. They were caught up in a haze of the other, their minds foggy, their actions slowed and intimate, nothing was precise yet everything felt incredibly _right_.

*

Luke woke after Ashton the next morning, Ashton already turned around in his embrace, his hands resting softly on Luke’s bare chest, Luke’s own arms wrapped securely around Ashton’s middle. Ashton wore a lazy smile as he reached up and ran his fingers through Luke’s bedhead hair, Luke closing his eyes as he let the feelings and sensations consume him. Before either of them could get their usual morning greetings out, a violent knock on the door had the words stalled on the tips of their tongues.

Luke’s eyes shot open wide as the obnoxious knocking continued, muffled voices with angry undertones drifted through the closed door. Accent coated words of opening the door for the law enforcement had Ashton and Luke scrambling out of bed, throwing on any clothes they could find, the knocking turning into banging, the banging turning into busting. Luke thought fast and shoved the bureau against the door, the weight sure to hold them off for a few more moments.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Luke whispered frantically, his breath labored as the thought of getting Ashton in trouble loomed ever presently behind a thin door.

“How?” Ashton questioned, just as panicked as they searched around the room.

The only escape waiting for them had sunlight spilling out of it, the window a three story drop, below them the cold hard ground. Luke ran for the window, opening the latches and pushing the glass out, the town below still in a semi state of sleep. Luke looked back to Ashton who was already shaking his head ‘no’ at the absurdity of the notion. As the door and barrier were beginning to wear thin Luke could see Ashton’s resistance to the only solution breaking. He knew that was the only way.

“Do you trust me?” Luke asked.

“Of course,” Ashton replied immediately, walking over to Luke.

Luke gathered him in his arms as they stepped onto the sill of the window, no time for words as Luke scooped Ashton up bridal style and leapt from the window. They fell and fell some more until they hit the ground, Luke’s landing a little rough, his knees bent for the impact, his feet stirring up the dirt below them. Ashton found his own footing after Luke set him down, their newest challenge was running through the obstacles that littered the streets; left out vendor carts, a few stray people, and most of all, the law enforcement that was soon to be catching up to them.

They ran and ran, their blood pumping fast as they pressed on, needing to get to the dock where the new ship was said to be waiting for them. Hollers sounded in the distance, the law enforcement pounding the streets in their own attempt at maneuvering through the obstacles to reach them. Soon enough they reached the dock, the crew already on board, Luke screaming out for Calum to take the wheel of the ship and pull the gangway up. He and Ashton would have to find an alternative way onto the ship, the law enforcement to close behind to risk running the chance of one or all of them getting aboard.

Luke and Ashton ducked and dodged bullets, the firing echoing, people screaming out of their sleep as the shots rang true. Luke pulled Ashton to the right, remembering a small ledge that overlooked the water, the perfect height for tumbling onto the ship. The boat was rocking in the waves as Calum adjusted the wheel, setting the course away, Luke and Ashton’s time running out.

As soon as they got to the ledge of land, Luke looked to Ashton and said, “We have to jump one more time.”

“We can’t,” Ashton replied sounding desperate. “What if we don’t make it?”

“Then we fall to the water. We’ll be fine with each other. We always will be. But we have to try. I won’t let them take the life from you.”

Luke could see that Ashton understood the words. No harm would come to either of them physically if they were caught- so long as they were kept together. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t imprison them, or worse, separate them. Ashton nodded his consent, not knowing what else to say or do.

“I’ll jump first and then I’ll catch you,” Luke said not leaving any time for Ashton to respond. He backed up a few feet and launched himself off the ledge, tumbling onto the deck of the ship, the crew members cheering as they fended off the tirade of bullets and kept the law enforcement from finding their way onto the boat.

Luke stood up and went to the very edge of the boat, noticing how close the law enforcement had gotten, turning wise to their escape route. The boat was starting to drift away, the danger getting closer and closer to Ashton as Luke got farther and farther away. Luke was shaking as Ashton finally backed up to gain momentum. Showers of bullets rained around Ashton but he was fine- Luke was still close enough to keep him safe, but he wouldn’t be for long. The more distance between them the worse it would be.

Ashton finally ran for his life and pushed off his back foot, his stride long, his jump inhumanly lengthy. It all unraveled in slow motion for Luke, every millisecond of Ashton’s jump thumping harder and harder in his chest until he reached Luke, their hands latched onto the others arms as Ashton’s body dangled off the boat precariously.

Luke hauled him up, stumbling and tumbling backwards as they collided and fell to the floor of the deck. They were like the collision of sea and shore, no matter how far they were pulled apart they would always come crashing back to each other. They slid to the other end of the deck as Calum made a quick getaway, a sharp turn to let the waves push them away. The crew cried out in victory, Michael and Ashley’s cheers heard most specifically over the uproar.

*

A few days later, Luke lay next to Ashton, unmoving and restless, the chill of fall entering through the open cabin window. Ashton had successfully stolen the blankets from Luke on the tiny area of bed that he occupied, the blankets spilling over the edge. Luke wrapped himself around Ashton, welcoming the heat of his bare skin. Luke pressed a kiss to Ashton’s shoulder, then to his neck, feeling his soul mates pulse under his lips, and worked his way up to his jaw, a sleeping Ashton oblivious to the affection.

Luke finally nuzzled his face into the crook of Ashton’s shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling more at home than ever. He hadn’t forgotten his promise to Ashton- to get him home. They were on a set course with no stops. Only a few more days left on their journey, but a lifetime of adventure ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!!](http://lashtonsmalums.tumblr.com)


End file.
